


Dead Girl Walking☆

by AvaLoveBigFatCats, NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Child Murder, Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Murderers, Slow Romance, Stalking, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLoveBigFatCats/pseuds/AvaLoveBigFatCats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: Life was all but joyful around young (Y/n) (L/n) however, with a twist of fate that all changes.Two seemingly unimportant encounters lead for her life and sanity to slowly crumble, who knew kindness could be so cruel
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. A Simple Kindness☆

It was a cold October afternoon. The winds blew a gentle breeze across the field adjacent to that of the High School. A place where you were now merrily leaving as you skipped away your last few pointless periods, bag and phone in hand. With the cellular device up at your face you spoke quite fluently the language of negotiation, "Yes mother, no mother. Of course I'm going to catch up with the work I'm missing! It's okay mother, I know how to lock a door! You and dad just fly safe now! I'll talk to you later" you laughed as you hung up the phone, skipping across the grassy plane, a smile upon your face. 

You strolled into town, bag strung over your shoulder and purse in hand. You eyed the street up and down and grinned. There stood among as series of plain bog-standard shops was a pastel green bakery, its blue sign hung with a swirl of letters plastered on the front; ‘Catherine’s Sweet Treats’. You hummed with satisfaction and wandered into the little shop and stood in the short queue. The shop was quaint, its walls pale and display case full of delectable treats, but only one caught your eye; a Chocolate Tuxedo Cream Cheesecake; the last of them too. 

An older Lady came up to you, her pink apron plastered with flour and buttercream “Which one would you like, dear!” she asked sweetly.

“That one please!" You ushered with glee and pointed to the lone cheesecake. A voice behind you cursed under their breath and you turned to see a man, 5’11, dark dishevelled hair and stunning coppery eyes. You looked into his angered eyes after picking up the brightly coloured box in which now held your most precious desert and sighed in farewell.

"Here" you offered. The man in a fair leather jacket raised a thick brow in confusion. "Here" you repeated, thrusting the small box closer to the man, "You can have it, if you want". Your eyes curious and naïve to the young mans nature.

"Why are you offering this to me?" His gruff smokers voice asked. 

"Because, I can" you pushed the box into his hands. "There! Now you have no choice!" you grinned, turning back to the cashier asking for another sweet treat, paying for both desserts. You grabbed your second box and smiled at the young man, leaving him and the shop behind.

Walking through the bustling town you found a bench that sat upon a sloping hill, a large oak tree stood stalwart, its long branches sighing elegantly over the sturdy wooden bench. You plopped yourself down, sinking with the bend. You looked down at the brightly coloured box and laughed in excitement, 'Missing school and I've got a dessert!' you slipped a finger under the lid and used a nail to cut the cello tape. Such a satisfying feeling! 

But your ears perked as you heard a set of heavy footsteps come towards you, you held your fingers crossed up at your lips in hope for the footsteps to vanish or continue their journey away from you however, luck was not on your side as you felt a weight next to you. You knew that their weight was far larger than your own but ignored them to the best of your ability, too focused on the sugary treat in front of you. 

Picking up the delectable treat you shovelled it into your mouth, only slightly aware of your lipstick smudging. The person beside you laughed. And you cocked a brow. You looked over to the cackling person beside you, a man. He was intriguing. Long dark hair, sunglasses, heavy horror makeup around the mouth and pale hands stuffed deep into the pocket of his soft white hoodie. 

“Nice makeup” you commented, wiping a stray shard of chocolate from the corner of your upturned lip.

“Thanks?” he replied, his voice raspy and deep. 

You noticed a long red rope coming from his pocket, your eyes followed its trail and you gasped. There sat with large paws; a white and black hound with a thick red leather collar; “Oh my gosh is that a Husky!” you exclaimed, eyes twinkling. The husky barked at you, its tail swinging ferociously from side to side “Well, hello there!” you grinned, placing your half eaten treat back into the flimsy box and greeted the stunning pooch.

The stranger stared at you through his dark shades and grinned, “His name is Smile”.

You raised a brow and chuckled, “And what is yours?”, you winked and pressed your lips together, you couldn’t lie; he was hot; mysterious, tempting and positively fascinating. 

“Jeff” he said, glasses raising in amusement, his smirk evident in his voice, “And can I ask for yours doll face?”.

“Doll face?” you questioned with a laugh, “call me Butter, Butterfingers” you winked and clicked your tongue with a smirk. Jeff then released his tight grip on Smiles leash and let the large husky pad over to your seated form with a cackle.

“You not gonna tell me your real name?” 

“Maybe” you said, scratching Smile behind the ear.

“Maybe huh?” he let out a snort, “not even if I.. Took a quick bite of that” he pointed at your desert.

You gasped in fake shock, hand upon your chest, Smile whined for you to continue scratching. “Okay! Okay!” you said to both boy and dog, hands raised in defence. “The names (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)”, you winked coyly. 

“Pretty” Jeff flirted, “You know, Smile likes you. He doesn’t like a lot of people”. 

“Like you then?”

“Yes, like me doll face. Now, you gonna finished that or are you gonna force me to eat it for you?”, looking at the sweet treat he grinned in delight, obviously eyeing up the delicious looking pudding.

“Yeah, no, sorry it’s all mine. I already gave up my most desired cheesecake to someone else today, so I shall protect this baby with my life”. Jeff laughed as you removed a hand from Smile and delicately picked up the dessert once again. 

You took a bite and unconsciously moaned, unaware of your new friend biting his lip. “So, you a real halloween freak then?” you questioned with your mouth full.

“Freak?” his voice grew dark and body became tense.

“Yeah, like a halloween lover. Cause Halloweens tomorrow. So are you having an early gaff with your friends?”

Jeff’s body relaxed slightly at your explanation and laughed, “Sure, I guess I am” his lips upturned, “my mate BEN likes a party”.

You laughed, “It’s a two day party then?”. 

Jeff cackled and nodded. He slipped his phone out from his pocket, the light of the screen flickered on and he groaned. “I’ll see you around” Jeff grinned as he stood up, bringing the sitting Smile up with him and strode away. As his form retreated you were able to fully acknowledge his height, even with your heels you wouldn’t even reach his shoulders. You chuckled and shook your head with a grin, what an odd guy he was. 

Observing your surroundings you noticed a man. He stood by the dominating trees that shadowed all light from its small patch of land, ominously pressed against the bark, his jacket and mask vibrant in the darkening sky. He looked… similar. And you didn’t know from where. You shivered and tensed. You stood cautiously and packed up your treat, storing it safely into your bag. You bit your lip and toyed with your erratic thumbs. You were swift in leaving. Hoping to evacuate the area with great speed and obvious safety for your dessert.

Scurrying from the park you made your way home, however, as you passed through the market square you were pulled into a narrow alleyway. The tall walls of the twin buildings blocked the light from the outer world where the autumn leaves were crisp and bright, but inside this wretched pit those leaves were torn and grey. 

“Hey, (Y/n)! Missed you today in last period” a dirty voice whispered in your ear, the smell of cigar prominent. 

You snapped your head around and spotted Marcus. He was broad, muscular and far taller than you. “Hey to you too asshole!” You bared your teeth and growled, “Didn’t realise you'd missed me”.

“Oh honey, how could I not” he said gruffly and wrapped his thick arms around your waist.

You struggled ”You bastard, get the fuck of off me!” and he laughed. 

He laughed at your expense, he took joy in it and those walking by the alleyway noticed not the commotion between the two angry teens.

It was when Marcus strengthened his grip you yelled, “Now you’ve really got to fuck off!” and just when you thought his grip was in a solid lock it faded. His arms fell limp and there was a scream, you couldn’t tell whose it was but it was loud and inordinately justified. A burning hot liquid drenched both yours and Marcus’ body, this time was certain, it was you who screamed. You turned and saw a white bleached face and lidless eyes. Blood saturated his hoodie. Never before had you felt such fear, you were going to die! No! Not if I have anything to say about it!

You screamed, angry and frustrated. You thrashed with all your might, the body that had slumped on top of your small form dropped to the ground with a nauseating thud. You ran. You ran as fast as you could. Pushing your legs to the limit as they carried you out of the alleyway and into the street, you pushed pass disinterested men and woman of all ages, never stopping to look behind you. It was too great of a risk. 

It felt like you ran for hours and hours, trying to escape from the moment of near death and true horror. Barging into your door, you panted and fumbled for your keys, clutching them with shaky hands you clumsily inserted the key and twisted and pulled it out as the door swung open. You fell through the opening and stumbled to the floor. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” you gasped. Now in the safety of your own home tears fell freely, like an avalanche of sorrow. You just watched a man die. You may have hated him but, he could have become something more. He didn’t have to die. You wept for hours and hours, pressed against the smooth wooden door.

Shakily you stood. Locking the front door and shuffling to lock the back when a soft meow came from the garden. Looking into the garden you spotted a brown blur crouched in the thick fur trees nestled at the far side of the lawn, pressed against the dark wooden fence. Crouching you softly tutted and outstretched your hand. The brown blob shuffled towards you, a cat. Small and round, its fur a mixed shade of soft browns. 

“Tabitha” you whispered gently, “Come here sweetie” and a tabby cat scampered towards you. You smiled as the young cat purred and rubbed herself against your legs. “We’ll get you some tuna” you chuckled softly and locked the back door for a final time. 

Padding towards the kitchen you wiped the tears that continued to fall onto your plump cheeks. You sighed and opened the tallest cabinet, on your tippy toes you searched through a sea of boxes and small plastic bottles, “Anxiety, anxiety, anxiety” you muttered to yourself, your eyes scanned the highest shelf for the trusted bottle that helped calm your restless nerves but today they were a life line, you didn’t know if you could survive without them. Picking the small orange bottle, you twisted the lid and popped a few of the small white pills. Swallowing them with a dry grunt. 

Outside your window, in the dull lamp light stood that same man from earlier before, once again slouched against a thick pole. You shivered and held yourself close hoping to ignore him as a psychosis, although, even in the misery of the day you smiled softly when you noticed the innocent fluff ball who pranced upon your counter tops. 

“I’ll get you your tuna” you said cracking open a tin. The cat sprinting towards it, munching away with deep purrs rippling through the silent night. It was a calming sound. So soft and so strong, the sound of life, something you felt like was lost to you after today. You could still hear Marcus’ screams, could still feel his blood splatter on your body as his throat was slit open right in front of you. You put a hand to your neck, terrified it would open and drench you in your own blood, however the only blood that stained your body was Marcus’. 

Battling the steep slope of stairs you made your way to the bathroom and twisted the taps for a bath. You definitely needed one after today. Staring at yourself in the mirror you let out a gasp. You never realised just how much of Marcus’ blood had drenched your body. It was sickening. It stained your clothes, your skin and matted your hair. You looked like you were fresh out of a horror movie. And you felt like it too. You’d have to go to the police. But, not just now, now you had to bathe. So you looked through the wicker basket by the loo and threw a bath bomb into the half filled bath, watching as it fizzed and swirled, expelling a series of colours into the water.

You dragged the bathroom blinds down and stripped, the small tabby staring at from the gap in the damaged door. 

“Hey, Tabitha” you said as you turned off the taps, dipping in just the tips of your fingers to mix in the bohemian colours and to check the temperature. You hummed and climbed in, permitting yourself to sink into the tub and allowing for the warm waters to wash away your stains and pains. 

You felt your muscles begin to relax, maybe it was the pills or maybe it was the water, but nevertheless you felt whole again. It felt as though your reality was shattered, robbing you of your innocence and naïvety, it was something you had never experienced before and was definitely not something you wanted to experience again. So for now you hoped and you prayed for the world to go back to the way it was. Even if you had to make yourself forget for just one day of normality.


	2. A Drunken Whore☆

You sat tucked away in a comfortable alcove under your stairs, eyes cast down and thumbs dancing anxiously. It was a habit you had picked up from your mother when she was stressed, somehow over the years it had passed on to you. It was something that comforted you. Through the thick blinds that rested slyly on top of large windows speckles of hopeful rays intruded your dark lonely haven. The morning sun brought in warmth as it roused from its nap. You sighed as you uncurled yourself from your awkward position, groaning as your tight muscles stretched from the discomfort. Your stomach grumbling angrily, desperate to be satisfied.

"I think I still have that sweet in my bag" 

You trudged over to your backpack and grimaced at the blood that drenched the bag. You mentally dared yourself to open the zipper and as you touched the dried blood of Marcus you put a hand to your mouth as vomit made its way up your throat. You swallowed it down and opened your bag. Your colour box did not remain untouched, it was beaten and crushed and so was your snack. With a heavy heart you placed it in the bin, reluctant to part with the expensive treat. So you searched the cupboards and fridge; bacon; eggs and bagels. A perfect breakfast before school. And school, the perfect way to distract yourself from the horror of yesterday. 

You left the house in your uniform and an old bag, its colour faded and its plastic worn. You pulled a thick scarf around your neck after locking the door and your hair pulled up away from your face, showing your dolled up complexion. A large yellow bus stopped at the end of your pathway, its doors struggling to open. You hopped on and plopped yourself on the closest and cleanest seat which was luckily next to your… Well, your crush. His light hair gelled and smile genuine.

"Hey (Y/n)!" his soft voice spoke cheerfully.

A smile made its way on to your face as you anxiously twisted a ring that decorated your index finger, “Hey Jack”.

"So, ready for Biology today?"

"Of course" you grinned, "it's my best subject". He laughed.

“I’m glad you sit next to me, you make life so much easier”. Honestly, he didn't even have to try to make you warm inside.

With gentle Jack Sutton beside you your journey to school was swift, his smile trapping you in a happy dream-like state, listening to his every word like they were from God himself.

It was the end of Biology when you reached for your phone. You leaned against the back of your chair and opened the electronic device. A few missed texts from your parents and... one from Marcus. You opened it up to see an image on your screen, it was old, taken but a few days ago.

"Wow" a voice said beside you. Jack peered over your shoulder, grey eyes speckled with curiosity.

"Marcus thinks it's the best way to get me to date him," you frowned and grimaced, Marcus may have been a dick, but he didn't deserve to die. 

"I don't know if that's smooth or not" Jack laughed.

“Definitely not smooth”.

Your eyes skimmed over the photo once again and swiped to delete. You lifted your head and peered out the large classroom window. At either corner of the widespread football field were two figures, their existence unknown to each other. Your body tensed, eyeing both figures. Were they here to kill you? I hope the fuck not. You looked to your side, Jack was staring at you, mouth slightly apart and eyes focused directly on you. You raised a fabulous brow in confusion. 

"Oh! Um" he grinned awkwardly, "I wanted to uh, ask you if you wanted to come to the halloween gaff tonight at, uh Ryan's". His stutters were cute as his face flushed, he must be too warm.

You stayed silent for a minute, party’s where not really your social scene but after yesterday, you needed alcohol and a slutty dress. What's the worse that could happen? "Okay!" and he smiled with glee. 

"Fuck yeah! I'll pick you up at nine O'clock!" and as the bell rung he scurried off to his friends.

Once again you left school with a skip in your step. The events from yesterday buried under not only the stress of the day but the joy of a night with your crush. With a chuckle you navigated your way through town back to your little bakery before you got ready for the party. 

The golden bell 'dinged' as you stepped into the petite shop. The owner's eyes sparkled as you walked in, her smile bright and toothy and apron delightfully messy. With a gleeful wave you swaggered over, "Cheesecake?" you grinned, leaning against the empty countertop. 

The owner giggled happily and handed you the perfect Chocolate Tuxedo Cream Cheesecake. You slipped your money over the counter and she gently pushed it back towards you. "Someone has already paid for it". 

“Who?"

Your face twisted in confusion. And she pointed to the handsome man you saw yesterday. He sat slouched in a worn turquoise chair in the corner of the café, an empty cup of coffee and a half eaten slice of cheesecake on a pretty pink porcelain plate. His eyes were sunken and the bags under his eyes were dark and purple, it was obvious of his exhaustion. He looked up and his harsh gaze caught yours. He smiled. And for some reason, you felt threaten by it. 

"Why?".

"I don't like owing people" his voice took you off guard, it was just as dark as his tone. 

“Well, uh, you didn't really owe me" you twiddled your thumbs on the cardboard box, "I never wanted anything in return" he cocked a brow, such a thick eyebrow it was.

And as he stood his large hands pressed against the surface of the matching turquoise table, you glanced at the small plate as it tinkled off the table, you noticed that the cheesecake was no longer there. You unconsciously flinched as he took a step towards you. His hand outstretched . You grasped it with your own, his hand was dry and rough, the very opposite to your own. With an emotionless smile he left, your eyes trained on his leaving figure, well, his bum. He must be fit under that jacket. The bell tingled his exit but he stayed in your line of sight, his chunky body leaned against the bright wooden wall by the shop window, a cigarette held loosely in his meaty fingers, draining the fag of it's relaxing essence until he flicked it away and squished the butt deep in the stone ground. 

Giving the owner a soft smile and a quick wave you left. 

The wind caught you off guard as you stepped out from the cosy café. As you left a tall figure lingered in the corner of your eye; Marcus. Your breath hitched, he stood bloodied and slumped, his eyes lifeless and mouth hung open. You took a step back, tripping over your own feet. The world slowed down and you squeezed your eyes shut, dreading the impact yet, no impact came as two strong arms found their way to your waist and pulled you up to standing. You ushered your thanks to the supposed stranger who had helped you however, as you turned to see them you felt the weight disappear from your waist and to be all alone outside the quaint bakery. 

With your body aflame and heart throbbing deep in your chest you left and went home. Slightly out of breath and a little too hot even with a biting chill in the air you entered your street and saw an all too familiar car parked outside. An officer stood outside the car with his back pressed against the smooth surface awaiting for an arrival; your arrival. 

“Are you (Y/n) (L/n)?” he called when he spotted you walking slowly to your house. 

_You recalled a similar scene where the sky was dull and grey, completely scarce of magical stars or a hauntingly beautiful moon. A distant siren wailed along with the inconsolable sorrow of a mother, her cries had reverberated through the heavily populated suburban neighbourhood as a young police officer attempted to comfort her broken form. You remember standing behind her, tears flowing uncontrollably twisting a thin band around your index finger, ‘Daniel’ you muttered under your breath, heart sinking._

You stared the officer down holding your small box tightly, “Uh huh?” you examined the man before you, he was tall and slightly hunched, his dark hair flopping over his forehead and into his eyes… was this that same guy?

“Are your parents home?” he asked, his voice steady and commanding. You shook your head and started to fidget. “Do you know when they will be back?”.

“Next Friday” you muttered softly, “What is this about?”.

The officer took a few steps towards you, his stance was audacious, “There was an incident with a teenager between three-thirty and four-forty five yesterday afternoon, where were you at that time”

You tried to stand taller, to emit your strength and hide your fear. However, the guilt of witnessing Marcus’ murder was starting to cripple you. You had to tell! Just one person! 

“Uh…” you tried to form the words, hoping to relieve yourself of the burden yet that burnt, scarred face resurfaced, surely he wouldn’t know if you told? Come on, just one person, you egged. “I-I was at a bakery” you stuttered. Come on, tell him!

“Was there anyone there who can identify you at that time?” 

“Y-yes, the cashier, I’m a regular customer”

The officer merely huffed. 

Now is your time. Tell him!

“I, uh” you stuttered, fear consumed you. Of course he’d know. Of course he’d find and kill you and your family. The officer looked interested, “I hope you find whoever you’re looking for”.

The officer turned to leave, “I’ll see you soon Ms (L/n)”.

You scurried to your front door, conscious of the neighbourhood stares. “Ugh, Fuck” you cursed “I’m sick of this! I need to goddamn exercise” 

Locking the door, you traipsed up to your room, glaze lingering on a blue decorated door. Its surface was pristine and white with a beloved name mounted to the untarnished gloss, its bold blue letters spelling ‘Daniel’. Despondency weighed on your shoulders as you remembered his tragedy, your fingers grazing the shiny doorknob in anguish, longing to be with your sibling again. With a heavy heart you continued to your room, pretty letters also adorning your pristine door. 

You threw your jacket and bag onto your bed and gazed at your dresser table, small frames sat together at the furthest side of the surface, old pictures in perfect condition sat comfortably in the casing. Photos of treasured times ; the first was framed pink with you and Daniel both in swim suits and silver medals adorning your necks; the second was yellow, you standing stalwart with a bow held strong in your gasp, and arrow sorrowing at its target; and the third was green, you and your mother standing behind a work bench arranging some newly bloomed tulips.

Grabbing a curled up mat and unraveling it you started to change into your gym gear, hoping the intense workout would rid your body of the dreaded anxiety. 

At eight o’clock your phone shook and played the old Disney song of Cruella De Vil, “Aunt Marge?”.

The voice on the other end laughed, “No, it’s your dad”. 

“Oh damn” you chuckled awkwardly, “how’s Aberdeen?”

“I forgot how weird the people down here are” 

You had gladly caught up with your father, him retelling the events of yesterday whilst you hummed along completing your make-up before Jack picked you up. Joyously finishing your conversation you moved on to drying and curling your (h/c) locks. 

“Dresses. Dresses. Dresses” you muttered to yourself as you propelled a series of dresses at your bed. 

“Huh” you spotted a short dress at the back of the wardrobe, the skirt was a vibrant yellow with the once delicate lace at the bottom singed and the blue upper body low-cut and dirty.

“Zombie Snow White, I forgot mum made this a few years ago” you squeezed yourself into the slightly too small dress, the sluttier the better. Eyes darting up and down the interior of the wardrobe you spotted a beautiful pair of blood red heels and a red bow. 

You looked in the mirror and smiled even though your hair and makeup barely matched the outfit you were pleased. It reminded you of simpler times; when you and your mum would design outfits; you’d draw it and she’d make it. You loved it. And the thought of it too just warmed your heart. God, how you missed your parents. 

The somber mood of your heart was quickly concurred when Jack arrived and merrily drove to the gaff, coincidently said gaff was in an isolated part of the town, buried in the country with tree’s and harvest surrounding the spacious farm. 

At the party you took your time to eyeball Jack, laughing a bit as you noticed his luminance pink cat ears that glowed in the dim light of the night. With a smile you led Jack into the familiar house in the direction of the kitchen and searched of the booze. You explored the well known cabinets for Ryan’s secret and very expensive vodka to go with your tall chilled glass of coke.

“(Y/n)” a voice sang behind your crouched form. You turned to see your old friend Ryan in a skimpy batman costume, his soft stomach on display just like his long skinny legs and upper arms. He held up a fancy blue bottle, waving it from side to side sloppily.

“Vodka” you yodelled, propelling yourself towards your friend, snatching the beloved bottle from his hand and pouring more than three shots worth of vodka into your glass with a mirthful smile. 

“Hey!” Ryan cried with angst “my alcohol!”.

You squatted Ryan’s hand away, careful that the bottle didn’t fall with his uncontrollable advances, “Get away whore”. 

Ryan chortled and stood in a bootylicious stance, “Whore I am!”.

Jack wandered into the kitchen where you and Ryan were bonding, he too had a glass in his hands filled to the brim with an alcoholic beverage. 

“Punch?” you questioned as you saw the peach coloured liquid.

“Yeah, very alcoholic” he offered a sip in which you accepted with your face twisting in discomfort as the punch burned your throat and tastebuds.

“Fuck, and I thought my drink was strong!”. 

You mingled with Jack and Ryan for a bit before talking to the other girls, admiring their well put together halloween outfits and elegant makeup. 

Hours of drinking numerous glasses of vodka and coke had clouded your wits allowed for your inhibition to fly out of the window causing you to dance without a single insecurity. Whipping your hair as you dance you began to feel dizzy, stumbling in 6 inch heels led to you crashing into Miranda, a tall girl with dark short brown hair and bedazzled brows. She too was drunk, just not as drunk as you. Miranda took hold of your arm and led you slowly to the restroom, kind words slurred in your ear. 

You slumped on the edge of the bath with a giggle and a sway, Miranda lifting the lid of the toilet seat up and passed you a dark coloured towel. She fixed your wonky headband and lightly kissed your forehead. 

“Morning child” she hummed, opening the bathroom window and stumbled back to the party with a friendly wave goodbye, closing the door behind her.

You stood on shaky legs, and looked in the mirror, satisfied that your makeup remained nearly untouched. You turned to gaze out the window. In the dark tree a pale figure lingered in the distance, their white complexion contrasting with the deep shades of green and black. Was… that Jeff? You eyed the carved smile. 

“Wha-“ your thought process was postponed. You hurried to the loo, heaving up bile and cheesecake. With a groan you pushed yourself up, wiping the vomit from your lip. Peering threw the open window, you hoped to relish in the cool breeze of the evening night however you screamed. Jeff had moved nearer. You could now see his eyes; they were spread wide and unblinking like, he had no eyelids. Just like the killer. 

You shrieked at the realisation. You stumbled as you tried to pick yourself up yet your unstable legs sent you crashing to the floor, your noodle (head) colliding with the porcelain sink. You gasped and sobbed as he climbed threw the open window. 

“No! Don’t kill me!” you were begging now. 

He towered over you, smile stretched wide, showing his toothy grin. “Hey dollface, you missed me?”.

There was something in his hand; a knife. The blade shimmering in the light like a star, it felt hopeful yet struck fear deep into your heart. This was how you were going to die. In a skimpy dress on a bathroom floor. 

“Don’t kill me” you gasped through harsh sobs.

“Oh my lovely butter I’m no going to kill you. Not yet anyway” he let out an ugly cackle, his body shaking like he had told the most hilarious joke.

And before you could let out another horror filled shriek Jeff struck you with the butt of his precious knife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So, I'm just gonna apologise for this chapter being long and slightly uneventful. I just wanted to establish the protagonists life and some of their relationships before I started to move the story along. I'n writing this book to try and get a feel of what it would be like to be an author with my own original story and from books that I've read there is normally a bit more world and character setting than how I'd write a short story or fanfic. I've got quite a few fanfic's on Archiveofourown that weren't as planned as I'd like them to be. And using Creepypasta for writing is a nice change and is very restrictive in a way as I’ve tried very hard to not to plagiarise and be as detailed and original as possible so I really hope this book will be enjoyed when I get more chapters up and establish the plot more x


	3. Did you miss me?

The harsh smell of decay was the first of your senses to be rudely assaulted as you gradually came aware of your surroundings. In your legs was an intrusive numbness that seemed to dominate most of your lower body, a slight kick of your leg had you groaning in discomfort as a sharp pain shot up threw your nerves. With a reluctant and achy moan you forced your sore and sticky eyes open.

Observing the room you noticed how foreign everything seemed to be, the walls, the floors, the furniture were living in another, unfamiliar era. It was like you were trapped in a museum with its vintage wallpaper, old boxy brown TV and ugly brown sofa that clashed with the patterned rug.   
However, the room was in such a state of deterioration that it’s style was near unrecognisable. The wallpaper that was once a sign of wealth had moulded and collapsed in large segments on the damp carpet that was stained with a thick, dark substance.  
With a whimper you pressed a sweaty hand on the cold carpet and slowly got to your feet, stumbling a little in the process. Standing shakily, you examined the room closer, it was empty bar yourself and the bugs that seemed to dance satanically around a small melting candle that sat lonely on a rotted area of wood that lay next to pulled up carpet. 

In the dark room there were three main light sources, the melted candle next to you, a large thick candle perched on top of a fallen mahogany bookcase that lay lamented next to with a grand door way and the window opposite the bookcase. 

Steadily, you travelled over to the fallen bookcase and stooped low, picking up one of the many fallen books that scattered the floor. You thumbed the old barren pages, the hard surface of the book had torn away and lay discarded at the other side of the room. Inspecting the pages closer you noticed the rare gold that decorated its rim, you flicked through the pages and noticed a trend and it turned your blood cold. 

In many of the pages certain words had been heavily scribbled out, crouching down by the dim light you could make out the repetition of ‘atonement’ being scratched away from the thick pages, with only the top of the letters giving the word away. 

Your body tensed as a sudden creek ricocheted off the walls, injecting you with large dose of terror. You clutched the tattered book close to your chest and anxiously twisted your ring from left to right, right to left, drawing your thumbed over the unusual hexagon shape.

Another creek had your breath caught in your throat and heart pounding erratically. 

Gasping quietly you dropped down to your hands and knees, clutching the fabric of your dress like it was a life line. 

After waiting for what felt like a life time you willed yourself to further browse threw the bible, something you ended up regretting when your eyes traced the red highlighted phrase “Behold they murder and dismember the helpless, and the heartless applaud them”, but it was the messily scrawled handwriting that truly scared you. ‘hahaha; pathetic; applaud me!’. You could feel his bloodlust through the his words. And it wasn’t just the one page that he had commented on, there were so many and my god what was the red shit that lingered on the pages? Was it… Blood?

You dried heaved and threw the book as far away as possible. Gasping, you suddenly realised the depth of trouble you were in. This man was a killer; Marcus’ killer; the killer of so many others. His face haunted you, those unblinking eyes, that Glasgow smile and his burnt, bleached skin. 

Wiping a stray tear from your cheek, you got to your feet again and shakily looked around and spotted the third light source; the fractured window.

The windows were shattered, with fragmented gems glittering on the floor like silent killers. 

Peregrinating over to one of the few light sources you thanked the heavens for the safety of your heels. Blindly you reached out, hoping for a silver lining, however, the darkness impaired your hope as your outstretched hand clasped a dark, cold material. With a dry sob you clutched the bars with both hands and shook them with all your might.

“Move! Please! God please fucking move!” you cried wildly as your body shook and rocked back and forth, still clinging on to the poorly constructed yet very strong bars. 

Longing for the outside world you released the bars with a heavy sob and crumbled to the ground, a subtle beam of moonlight drizzled in through the nasty mocking bars. It was beautiful and admirable sight with its captivating freedom. 

“Beautiful isn’t it” 

Your head snapped, a dark silhouette stood towering at the entrance of the room, his voice was rusty and dry like an old stained knife, cutting through the sorrow and tension of the room. He took a step forward into the pale moon light and in the glow his smile was impenetrable, an unmovable force, stretched wide and far, the skin taut. The way he spoke, he wasn’t describing the moon or the gentle light it brought, he was relishing something, his eyes told it all. Even from afar you could see and feel the lust in his eyes, the lust only a killer would have, the yearning of suffering; your suffering. 

He watched with hungry unblinking eyes.

“Delectable really”

And he took another step, and then another and another and another until his shadow cascaded over you and suffocated you with its haunting darkness. 

He outstretched his hand and caressed your face, trailing one long bleached finger down the side of your flushed cheek. Panic coursed through your ridged body, your breathing quicken and your heart raised, Jeff smile grew and slowly traced your painted lips with a thumb. 

You held your breath as Jeff drew himself closer, bringing his nose so close to yours that you could feel his hot breath and cool skin. Cackling he rubbed your noses together, thriving in the horror that made its way onto your face.

“Did you miss me?”


	4. The impenetrable wave of love ☆

You were optimistic, hopeful, happy and now all of that had washed away like Jeff was an impenetrable wave that crashed down upon you, drowning every dream and ambition you ever had.

He repeated his question, or was it a statement? "Did you miss me?"

Your body froze. Eyes solely focusing on his white finger as it traced along your jaw all the way up to your eyes where he coyly drew a finger through your unabating cascade of unholy tears, his smile jarringly cruel as he mixed your sorrowful moisture with your once lively and endearing makeup.

"Come on Dollface. Tell me the truth" his eyes darted playfully as he licked his lips, "You know you want to. Just say you missed me".

You recoiled as you felt his wet organ drag across your lips.

"Miss you?"

You collapsed away from him with shallowed breaths, trying to distance yourself as much as possible, a hand pressed against your aching head.

"I-I I don't think. No. What? Miss you?" you uttered, trying to form a legitimate sentence.

Jeff’s smile dropped. "Tell me you missed me!” Jeff’s aggressive, gravely voice barked. He snatched your hand away from your head, pulling you close to his cold intrusive body. You yelped, his grasp was strong and vicious.

You squirm and mewled, “Let go!”

“No! Say. You. Missed. Me!”� he growled, it was so animalistic, like the beast you’d seen but a few days before.

“I missed you! I missed you!” you wailed.

His grin returned.

“I missed you too dollface”

Jeff slipped out his knife. It glimmered in the pale moon light, beautiful and elegant, so sharp, so perfect. You winced as he pressed close to your face, catching your stray translucent tears on the shining blade. The droplets danced upon the metal as Jeff lightly twisted the knife from side to side, as if it were the most captivating thing he'd ever seen. And then the blade sliced the skin. 

“Stop!”

Your plea was ignored as a sick look of perversion alit upon his scarred face as blood quickly accumulated.

“Now, that is truly beautiful” he licked the blade, “Delicious too”. And he stole a kiss.

You thrashed with all your might as you felt his raw dry lips meet yours, Jeff had let go of your hand and chose to grasp your neck instead, digging his broken nails into the soft flesh. You fell onto your back, head slamming on the eroded wall, your cry of pain only allowed Jeff to take further advantage of the kiss. Delving deeper and pulling you closer. The horror of feeling Jeff and seeing his wide, unblinking eyes as he forced himself upon you had you writhing for freedom. With one well placed and completely unintentional aim, you kneed Jeffery square in the balls causing him to frantically pull away and clutch his crotch. 

“Fuck yes” you whispered, taking satisfaction from his fallen form as he groaned in agony.

“You bitch!” he screeched. His lidless eyes glared harshly which was accented with his thick eyebrows pulled together and thin lips drawn in a snarl. 

With a few clumsy steps you darted up and ran. You sprinted past his surrendered form and raced through the door, panic danced from nerve to nerve as you surveyed the three possible places to go, time was of the essence. Doors seemed to consume every area of your vision, with a sob you ran forward, footsteps loud as your body became heavily deprived of oxygen. 

"Fuuuuuck" 

You spun in a circle and with the intelligence of a startled bull, rammed into the closed door. Your hand fumbled for the handle. 

"Don't you dare fucking move!" Jeff growled from the door way. He was hunkered down on the floor, eyes angry and in pain. 

You grasped the cool metal, "Don't you dare!".

Your wrist twists with the doorknob. "You fucking whore!".

And you stumbled through the door just as Jeff moved from the ground. "Get the fuck out of there!". And with the swiftest of movements you noticed a lock and flicked it shut. In the dark void there seemed to peace, sanctuary, somewhere without Jeff.

"Ahhhh Fuck!" You screamed as a knife pierced through the fickle wood of the old door. You stumbled back into a cold object. There was a loud bang as Jeff's fist met the door. A gleam of light distracted you momentarily from the stress of your own impending death. Quickly you turned around, that was a window. It wasn't big but it might just work.

"(Y/n)!" Jeff shouted through the door, he pulled out his impaled knife and plunged it deeper through the door. "Come on babe, we both know you can't escape me!" 

There was a crack. That window had a crack. A big ass crack! Fuck yes!

"(Y/n), I'm counting to ten!" 

"One!" the knife went through the door again. 

"Two!" there was now a visible hole in the door.

"Three!" oh god his face looked manic. 

"Four! Oh fucked it" And instead of seeing his well polish knife, the door was propelled open, pieces of wood flying towards you. And when you saw Jeff's large body leering above you, you knew you were in trouble.

His hellish appearance struck you cold, you staggered back as he grew closer, a swift kick to your shin and you were down, kneeling before him like he was a god. In the weak light his image seemed only a shadow in a child's bedroom but his anger filled the small cold room, his body seemed to vibrate with inhuman fury and his smile, bewitchingly horrible, so twisted and harsh. Was it even real?

And when he moved to your level, his long spindly legs flailed out trapping you between him and whatever was behind you. He furrowed his dark brows in irritation, his icy blue eyes still holding their intense glare. You firmly held his petrifying gaze. And in this moment you were enchanted by the cold blue of his steely iris with irresistible black flecks decorating the simple art around the bottomless pupil. His eyes were truly and honestly captivating, in a moment so tense with much trepidation, you'd never had thought staring into the eyes of your kidnapper and soon to be killer would be so... enthralling.

The barriers that should be standing firm and stalwart were now weak and vulnerable. When he moved to bend towards you, you couldn't help but reach a chilled hand to his face, almost mesmerised by the tragedy of scars. Your thumb traced along his jagged smile with misplaced confidence, you feel his body tense next to you, he obviously wasn't used to such tender displays. Jeff's hand coiled round your wrist. It was firm, sore yet there was hesitation. Staring deep into the abyss of his killer eyes had you feeling something. Fear; Hope; Control? Whatever it was it was powerful, something you had never felt before. Here he was crouched before you, anger still ever present. It was like dealing with a rabid dog, finally having the human touch it had longed for its entire life. 

"Darling, You can't escape me" his long blood coated fingers locked round your throat possessively. "And, I do believe you need to be kept in order. Can't having you trying to run away again. What to do?", his fingers pressed deep into your soft flesh. He then brought himself to standing pulling you up by the throat, making you gag and savagely claw at his hand.

"Mmh" Jeff growled deep in his throat, "It's no time to get me horny Dollface. You still need to be punished" and as such Jeffery let go of your neck and threw your body over his shoulder as if you would a sack of meat. Out off that small dark room that you now knew was a bathroom, ew. Your surroundings were still vague as darkness had fallen through the old house like a thick veil. With only a few long strides Jeff was going up a set of arching stairs that coiled in the small nook it was crammed in. The landing was small with two doors to the left of the stairs. To the right was a window, it was wide with a long split in between the glass with mold drifting through. Jeff made a sharp turn to the left, greeting you with an elongated hallway and even more doors, however, it wasn't long until you were chucked into another room. 

Once again the wallpaper had peeled itself off the walls, its bright colours had faded into a shadow of itself. The floors were also littered with unnatural blotches that carried all the way onto the bed that was positioned in the middle of the room with a window overlooking the hot pink bed sheets.

"Like your new room dollface? Cause you're gonna be here for a long while" Jeff plopped you down and gave you a taunting grin.

Jeff pushed you further into the room and forced you to sit on the bed. It's ancient springs creaked from the foreign weight of your body. Jeff moved to the corner, an ominous rattle of metal reverberating through the silent room. With crazed eyes Jeff clambered on top of you, unwillingly lying your body on the comforter. Horror consumed you as your arms were forced above your head. 

"Oh dollface, what a position to be in" he looked you up and down with a cruel grin, "Mmh" he purred. Jeff shuffled to perch on your hips, hands still holding down your wrists. With a predatory grin, Jeff kissed you on the lips. You squirmed underneath his control, thrashing your hips. "Doll, thats not gonna help you here" He brought his hands down, smoothing out the comforter, pulling the ends of the fuchsia blanket and wrapped it around your feeble, cold body. 

Jeff proudly beamed at you "I can be nice" however, his expression turned dark as he moved in closer to his face, "Just be a good little girl if you don't want to die", his body shuddered at the thought, drool leaking from this cracked lips, you grimaced as it slid down the side of your cheek. 

Smoothly, Jeff slipped down the bed and now crouched on the floor, cackled when he clamped a metal restraint on your left ankle. 

Jeff stood and admired his handy work. There you lay, unwillingly swaddled in an ugly fuchsia blanket made from faux fur with a metal chain cuffed to your foot, hindering your future ability to escape from Jeff.

Proudly Jeff climbed back into the bed, his body pressed against yours with his spidery hands entrapping you in this undesired position. 

"Sleep now (Y/n), you'll need the rest for tomorrow. After all, you still need to be punished" and with a cackle, Jeff tighten his hold and shoved his long nose in the crook on your neck, inhaling the sweet scent of fear, sweat and alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew kindness could be so cruel☆


End file.
